


She's my Girlfrienemy

by TyF



Series: Frenemies [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so I was just laying in my bed and all of a sudden another idea hit me! What if they met another way? What if they were fighting over who should protect New York? What if a certain turtle befriended a certain female turtle and they started to date while the ongoing feud made their interactions even more awkward? Lolz, I love encounters like that. that whole Forbidden Love deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey...wanna be my girl?

Leo never really let his anger get to him, but this has gone too fucking far. He growled and slammed his door hard as he tossed his swords off towards his meditating corner. He hates being humiliated and that's just what those fucking vigilantes are doing! He huffs a little and sat down on his bed, staring at the floor as he tried to think. Who are they? They aren't ninjas but they manage to move fast enough to not be seen? How is that possible? They can even stop his katanas with their bare hands and still manage to stay out of his line of sight. Was he just a bad ninja? He shook his head quickly and growled, "Who the fuck are these guys?"

Mikela did a backflip and tripped over a vent before giggling and rolling back to the little group of her sisters, "Hahaha! Yes! We showed those stupid ninjas! Kung Fu is betterrrrrrrr!" Leona rolled her eyes and smacked Mikela, making her fall back, still giggling. Rosaline popped her gum and huffed "Oh, shut up, Mickey! You're too loud!" Donna sat on a vent and stared at her sisters "Those guys were pretty good ninjas. Almost as good as Master Saki." She stared back at the half shocked, half upset glares she got from her sisters, "Hey, at least I'm being honest with myself..."

_After weeks of fighting..._

Raphael growled and punched the wall, trying to redirect his anger into an inanimate object. "How the hell do these jokers keep embarrassing us?! We're fucking ninjas!" He growled and punched the wall a few more times before Donnie piped up, his laptop in his lap. "Well according to the internet, the moves and techniques we've seen them do are actually apart of Kung Fu. Which means they most likely are from China. Or their Master is." He continued to type and stare at the screen as Leo paced in front of him "Who gives a damn? I just wish they'd stop stealing all of our villains...we're gonna be out of a frigging job soon." Raphael growled and punched the wall one more time before every one flinched and stared at him. He huffed and turned "I'm going for a walk, don't come looking for me."

Leo started after his brother but Mikey stopped him "Let him go beat up some Purple dragon and get over this" Donnie huffed "If there's any left for him to beat up..." Leo stared after the hot head before sighing and heading to his room. "I'm gonna go meditate...you two stay out of trouble. Let me know when he gets back."

_In the lair under Brooklyn..._

Leona huffed and threw herself at Rosaline, who did the same thing. They growled and swung and kicked, trying to catch each other's weakspot and make the other fail. Don sighed and leaned her chin in her hand as she watched the two go at it yet again. Mikela pouted and whimpered in the corner, watching her older sisters yell and argue yet again that night. Donna glanced at the youngest as she went up to her room. She shook her head before silently slipping out of the lair and into the tunnels of the sewers. She started to walk slowly, pushing her earbuds in her ears and playing old disney songs loudly in her ears, trying to block out her thoughts. She sang as she walked aimlessly, not caring if she got lost.

He'd been following her for a while, his curiosity gotten the better of him. She was...beautiful to say the least. Curvy, long brown hair, long eyelashes with pretty intelligent purple eyes, a great singing voice and a small...shell? Wait...another...mutant turtle? He felt his heart jump in his chest as he continued his slow stalking of the curvy turtle. She sang and danced around, loving to be alone to have a moment to herself to even act a little bit silly. He grinned as she almost tripped and giggled at her own little clumsiness. He got a little closer to get a better look at her. He slipped himself, grunting as he caught himself.

Donna gasped and turned to look back at the huge dark shadow right behind her. It stood still just as she went still. Both stood there as statues for the longest before she turned and broke out into a full on run, putting up her ipod as she ran. He huffed and chased after her "Hey! Hey! I...dammit...Slow down!" She squeaked at the gruffness of his voice, sounding quite intimidating before she came to a dead end. She growled and turned, adjusting her glasses before she struck up a defensive stance.

Raphael came barrelling around the corner to only skid to a stop at the sight of her in her defensive stance. 'Holy shit! She's one of those vigilante, kung fu, fighters we've been fighting!' He stood there dumbfounded as she growled at him, "If you just let me go home...no one will be hurt." He couldn't help but growl down at her, forgetting about her beauty for a few seconds in a quick flash of anger, "What the hell do you mean, no one will get hurt? You and your fucking...team has been humiliating me and my brothers for the past month!" He yelled at her as he took out his sais. She rolled her eyes and started to inch her way around him, hoping she could get to the lair before he could lunge at her.

"First of all, the Purple Dragon attacked us first and my sisters and I were just repaying them. Second of all, it isn't a team. It's a family...or mostly anyway..." She managed to keep her demeanor up even though she had an emotional lapse for a few seconds. He stared at her, not noticing she had made her way halfway around him. He shook his head "I don't give a damn. I want revenge!" He lunged at her with his sais raised and was shocked to collide into the wall behind her. She appeared behind him and kicked his shell, making him hit the wall again before she did a backflip and crouched on the other side of the sewer, staring at him, "Don't do this...I need to get home..."

He growled and turned to look down at her, "Look, I have all night. I'd love to keep you out late..." He never thought he'd say that to a girl and especially not meaning fighting. He took a step closer just as she stood and turned sideways from him, her face turned dark. He smirked as his own face got dark with an mean spirited smirk. He stood there, waiting for her to make her move. He had a death grip on sais, waiting, before she turned and launched herself at the larger turtle. He managed to dodge her knee, which in turn, put a huge dent in the brick wall behind where he had been standing. She dropped to her feet and glared at him. "Whatcha running for? Can't take a simple knee?" She started to kick and punch at him, going a little too fast for him. He backed into the dead end wall, before he managed to hook one of her hands in his sais. She blinked and punched with the other, not thinking, and gotten that one taken hostage as well.

Raphael grinned down at the smaller mutant who squeaked at the evil smile before she was pinned against the wall in a flash. He hovered over her with that same grin before he felt her legs around around his waist. He blinked down at her as he felt his air leaving him, her legs squeezing his shells together to where he couldn't expand his chest to fill his lungs with air. He gasped and dropped to rest his knees against the wall behind her, bringing his nose close to hers. He panted and stared into her violet eyes, shocked that she could be fully restrained and still bring him down.

Donna stared back into green eyes behind the red mask that scared her before. 'Damn his eyes...are...gorgeous..." She panted softly as the world seemed to have slowed down. He slowly leaned in, brushing his lips against hers, making her gasp quietly. He had forgotten everything but her eyes in those few seconds they sat like that. She was the first to come back to reality, smirking a bit as pulled her knees up to her chest and kicked him hard in his stomach. 

He grunted as he was kicked and the force of her kick made him fly back with his sais in his hand, freeing her immediately. He groaned and rolled as he rubbed his stomach from the aches of her kick. She jumped over him and ran off "Sorry! Warned you!" He laid there panting and groaning "Stupid...fucking...let her get to me..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don always keeps a little speaker on her now that she can't just walk around with her earbuds in the sewers. It had been two weeks since her and the larger turtle's encounter and she just couldn't get the tingling sensation of his lips off of hers. She wanted it there again, but not for him to just kick her ass like that. She pushed open one of the pizza boxes she had been carrying and pulled out a slice and popped it in her mouth before she closed the box again. She munched and wiggled as she chewed, heading home slowly.

Rapheal leaned against the wall and watched her approach, eating the pizza as she walked closer. He smirked and folded his arms as he saw her stop and stare at his shadow against the wall. His green eyes glowing in the dark of the tunnel. "What's up...long time no see. Where have you and your sisters been hiding?" He stood up and started slowly towards her. Donna gulped down her slice of pizza as she took a few steps backwards "Look, I don't have time to fight you again, alright? I have pizza here, and believe me, cold pizza is disgusting..." He smirked and continued towards her "Oh, I didn't come here to fight." His face turned serious that made Donna doubt his comment. She huffed and set the pizza down.

He sighed and stopped just in front of her "You can attack if you want but I'm serious. I don't want to fight, I just want to talk." She eyed him suspiciously "Talk about what?" He folded his arms. 'Should I ask her? She probably didn't even notice...' "About when I pinned you to the wall. When we got a little too close...what was that...that look in your eyes?" He looked at her, quite serious with his arms folded. He half hoped she answered 'want, need, of you', but he doubted it. She stared up at him as her cheeks and lips started to heat up. She rolled her eyes "Why are you here? Seriously? Isn't your master or brothers worried about you?" 

Raphael wondered why she avoided the question but couldn't hide the irritation in his voice "Psh, I doubt it. And I wouldn't worry about them either" He stared at the ground as he folded his arms. He knew he was lying. She sighed and tilted her head at him "Don't talk like that. If your master is like mine, then I'm sure they are pulling their hair out right now. But hey...who knows...I sure don't" She turned to pick up the pizzas and walked passed him. "Hey...wait...where you going?" She glanced back at him "Home. Pizza's getting cold" He huffed a little and looked off "Uh...can you meet me back here? Later?" She stared at him before shaking her head "I have some stuff I have to do later. Why?" He shrugged and stared at the ground, hating how sheepish he could be "I wanna talk to you..." 

Donna stared at the adorably shy, but bigger turtle before shrugging "Meet me here tomorrow night at around 10 I guess...yeah, I can do that" She continued off, not giving him a backwards glance. He silently rejoiced as he watched her walk off.

'Can't believe it...I have...a date..." He grinned and ran off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat next to him and slurped her noodles from in between her chopsticks as he laughed at her. She giggled and swallowed her food "Shut up! It's not funny!" Although she couldn't stop her own chuckles. He shook his head "Dude...how the hell do you like those shows? They're weird..." She shrugged "Aren't we all a little weird." Raphael shook his head and shrugged "Hey, Dr. Phyllis, who am I to judge? I talk to my pet turtle..." She giggled and pointed at him with her chopsticks. "Now that's weird, but hey, I talk to my dog so...yah..."

Donna leaned back as she put down her bowl of juice, looking at the larger turtle who sat cross legged in front of her. She tilted her head and sighed "Tell me about your brothers and master again, please?" Raphael blinked as he chewed on some of the veggies she put in their noodle soup before putting his own bowl down. Shrugging he started, "Master Splinter is like my dad. A huge mutant rat who surpasses me and my brothers in ninjutsu. Leo is the oldest and the most annoying..." He rolled his eyes and huffed "I always end up arguing with him since I think I'd be a better leader. I'm second oldest. Donnie is next in line, the genius and nerdy guy of the group, but a pretty good fighter, not better than me though," He smirked and winked at her as he tapped his chin "And then there's Mikey. He loves video games, pizza, and pulling pranks on me" He huffed and sighed, thinking about his brothers.

Donna smiled at him and shook her head a little, "Your family and mine sound so similar..." She sighed and played in her soup. They had been meeting here for the past week, having good conversations, joking around, but it's so weird. They're enemies, but she liked him and it seemed he liked her. "I hope you know just how good your family is. Cherish them" She slurped some noodles up as she stared into her bowl, wishing her own family was as complete as his.

He looked at her curiously as he heard her spoke, wondering what was wrong with her. "Why do you say that? Is something going on with yours?" Donna glanced up at the bigger turtle with small sad eyes. She sighed and shook her head "You don't need to worry about me. I'm just saying, you don't know how long you're gonna have them around. Of course, you hope forever, but still...ya never know..." She gave him one of her most sincere smiles and put her bowl down.

She stood and stretched a little before looking down at him. He blinked up at her before standing and looking down at her. "So, what's up?" She giggled and leaned against the wall, "Well, right now. I'm just wondering what's going on with me and you." 

Raphael tilted his head "Me and you? Uh..." He stared off as he rubbed the back of his head, hoping that it'd be something more than friends. "I...uh...was hoping..." He bit his lip and pulled the tail of his bandana as he tried to avoid her gaze. She couldn't help but giggle a little as she walked up to him. "Like, maybe...more than friends?" She asked hopefully. She hated putting herself out there like that, but no one knew of their gatherings except them. He blinked and stared down at her "Uh...of course! I mean...best friends are a good thing, right? Although, Casey already has that title" She rolled her eyes and took a step back, "You can't be that stupid..." He glared at her "Stupid!? I'm not stupid!" She smirked as she watched the fire in his eyes get bigger, "Then why won't you just shut up and kiss me already? You're my boyfriend right?" 

Raphael squeaked and stared down at the curvy turtle, at a loss for words. He smirked and leaned forward, pausing a bit before he pressed his lips to hers, moaning softly at the soft feel of her lips on his. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pushed his mouth down on hers a little harder, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. After a small makeout session, they pulled back, panting and grinning at each other. She sighed and patted his shoulders, "Uh, look. It's late and my sisters will worry" He nodded quickly, understanding fully "Oh, same. So, see you tomorrow?" He smiled down at her when he saw her nod before pecking her lips again and letting her walk off. 

Donna turned and picked up the bag she brought the food in before heading off back home to the lair. Raphael couldn't help but watch her butt and hips as she walked away, loving just how curvy she was. "Damn..." He said quietly to himself before heading back home himself.

 


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is leaving every night at the same time and Leo is getting curious as to how his changing behavior and their lessening fights with the vigilantes connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no money being made, do not own TMNT

Leo meditated as usual whenever he was feeling very conflicted. 

_In...Out....In....Out....For a whole damn month. What the hell has he been doing?_

Leonardo sat there and shook his head absentmindedly. 'He can't be doing anything bad because he doesn't come home with scratches or wounds. Maybe he's getting better at fighting. Then again, during morning sparring, he still gets hit and hurt. He could be faking it, but knowing him, that's a no.' Leo's mind went a mile a minute, trying to figure out what could be up with his hotheaded brother.

Raphael had been leaving the lair at about 11 pm every other night for the past month and a half. Weekends, he left at 10 and came back around 4 am. Leo sighed 'He apparently doesn't care when there's no morning practice. Strange thing is ever since he made a routine of leaving, the encounters with the vigilantes, who we found out last time we fought were females, have decreased dramatically. What the hell is going on?' Leo let out a huge sigh as he tried to figure out what could possibly be the cause of his brother's behavior.

'Not only has he been leaving and things have been calming down, he's gotten...nicer. He doesn't try to kill Mikey after the smaller pranks and he doesn't argue with me as much anymore. I actually kinda miss it.' Leo huffed and opened his eyes to look at the little circle of candles around him, loving how they made him feel at peace, but today it just wasn't working. He slowly stood as he came to a decision on how to figure out the answers to all of his questions. He walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat before he set out to follow his brother that night. It was a Saturday Night so he know it'll be a while before they came back to the lair.

"So, you coming? If not, stay quiet." Donatello tossed the youngest turtle a warning glance before he tossed a chip into his mouth, chewing slowly. Michelangelo grinned and wiggled "Of course I wanna come! Something to blackmail him with! Omg, what if he's secretly taking ballet classes?!" Don stared at the younger turtle in shock, but he couldn't help but snicker himself. "That'd be awesome...bring a recorder just in case." Mikey nodded and ran off to retrieve the small camcorder. Leo had been standing by the door and shook his head "You two stay here. I'm going after him myself." Mikey groaned as he reappeared with the tiny device, "No fair! We wanna go!" Don stood and started to give Leo a lecture about how important it was to get first hand evidence of anything. Leo held up his hand and sighed "Fine, but you two must leave the camcorder and remain silent!"

Mikey pouted a little and went to go put it back up after hearing the leader. Donnie sighed and sat down on the edge of the table as he looked up at the eldest, "So, I'm guessing you've noticed the time frames and the possible connection to the vigilantes, huh?" Leo nodded grimly as he made a sandwich "We're gonna be out a while today so get a snack or something" Don nodded and finished off his sandwich "Way ahead of you." Mikey flopped in a chair across from him "Not cool, Leo. That video would've helped a lot in the future! Just imagine! Raph twirling in a bright pink tutu" Leo shook his head although he couldn't fight off the smirk of amusement. "No, we're only going to make sure nothing bad is going on with him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael smiled and whistled a little tune as he took the last right to get to where he was going. He had went above ground to pick up a small, pink rose and a heart shaped box of chocolates, knowing that was her weakness. They had talked for two weeks before he finally managed to get Casey to stay late at his job at the Mexican Resturant so he could take her out on a real date. It was after hours, so they were alone. That was when he said it. It caught her off guard, but he meant it. He hated baring his feelings to anyone, but she had to know. He could only kiss her deeply when she repeated those three words.

_I love you..._

_I love you!_

He grinned as he pushed open the door to the small little room he had found in the sewers so long ago. It had been his place to come and relax, but lately it's been their meet up spot. He put the little gifts down on the table off in the corner and sat down on the little cot he had found. He hoped it wouldn't give out tonight since it was so old. He sighed and leaned forward, staring at the floor between his feet as he thought, 'What if she changes her mind? I'll wait for her to be ready of course, but still...I hate being told on thing and another thing happens...' He took a deep breath and leaned back on the cot, staring up at the ceiling, where a vent could be seen. On the other side of that vent were his other brothers, staring back down at him, but he didn't know. He rubbed his faces and groaned softly as he waited for her to show, wondering why she was so late. She's usually there before he could even leave out the door of the lair.

He stood and started to pace as Mikey started to get bored. Mikey started to trace the frame of the vent before Leo grabbed his hand and glared at him, holding a finger to his lips. Mikey rolled his eyes and mouthed 'I'm bored!!' Don got their attention and pointed down, just as the door opened. Raph turned to it and smiled, "Hey babe"

A very short and very curvy green figure stepped through with a small bag in her arms. The guys behind the vent had to cover their mouth to hide the gasp that was threatening to give away their position. Donna smiled up at Raph as she tossed the bag onto the bed and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her smaller shell and brought her to his chest, grinning down at her "How was your day?" She wiggled out of his arms and started to ramble off about her sisters to him as he leaned against the table, smiling at her as she ranted and paced. He loved how she got worked up over things her sisters did.

Leo looked at Mikey and Don before mouthing, 'She's one of the vigilantes!' Don nodded, but Mikey gasped silently, not noticing til now. Don held up a finger, 'We'll talk about this when we get back to the lair.' Leo put a hand on his shoulder 'We're staying here until he leaves. We have to make sure he makes it back safely' The younger ones nodded before turning their attention back to their brother and his girlfriend.

"And then, she frigging broke the player!" She huffed and flopped on the cot with her arms spread, "I love my sister but she annoys me" Raphael nodded and grabbed the rose before pushing it on her nose as he leaned over her, soft churring could be heard from his chest "Yeah, well you're with me right now. So no more ranting..." She smiled up at him and grabbed the flower, savoring the scent before holding it off to the side so she could kiss him. He grinned down at her and turned her to where he could lay in between her legs. She smiled hazily down at him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to kiss her chest and neck, making her giggle and moan softly. He loved making her moan. He whispered in a husky voice, "Moan my name, baby..." He dragged his tongue along her neck as she did what he asked.

"Ah~, Raph..." She closed her eyes as she let the rose fall to the floor, scared of crushing it when he started the real teasing. He panted against her wet skin, making goosebumps rise and the hair on her skin stand on end. "Call me 'Raphie'...I love it when you call me 'Raphie', baby" His voice got huskier the more he wanted her. She bit her lip and arched her back a bit, making her breasts, bump into his neck and chin, "Oh, Raphie..." 

Leo stared in shock and rubbed his head as the younger turtles blushed and sat up to look at the elder turtle, "Uh, should we just go? I'm sure he'd be fine..." Leo shook his head, "We don't know her or her plans so we are going to stay and ensure he is safe" Leo couldn't lie to himself, he wanted to see this just as much as the other guys did. He just managed to keep his cool better. They all turned their attention back to the hothead and his teasing of the female turtle.

Donna reached up and pulled off his bandana, tossing it over on the table with the bag she brought along of food and drinks for them. Raph blinked up at her and sat up, still slightly panting, but he wanted to make sure of something first, "Hey, if you're not ready, I will wait. I promise, but I need you to tell me before I get too far into this...alright?" He stared down into her purple eyes, looking at the uncertainty, fear, and want all fighting within her. He sighed and slipped off of her and walked over to the bag she had brought. "Maybe eating before you decide will help..." He fixed their plates as she sat up and stared at his shell. She hated feeling uncertain and she was worrying of all the things that could go wrong.

Mike couldn't help but shake his head "This is a freaking soap opera!" Don and Leo's glare made him go silent before looking back down the vent. Leo thanked the heavens they weren't heard, but kept listening as he watched them.

Raph walked over to sit on the cot beside her, handing her a plate with the orange chicken and rice she had made for them. He loved her cooking, even if she only made rice, something she always did made it taste awesome. She'd tell him herbs and seasonings, but he'd swear it was a potion or something, making her laugh. He loved that laugh. He stared at her as she picked at the food with her chopsticks, eating slowly as he used a spoon for the small piece of chicken and rice. He finished his before her, as always, but she seemed to be going a lot slower than usual. He didn't dare rush her as he got up to put his plate up with the silverware she brought for him. He turned to see her standing right behind him with half of her food gone. She put the food down on the table and grabbed his hands to pull him back to the cot.

"I wanna do this." He couldn't help but stare slightly in disbelief as he was pushed on his back on the cot. He let her straddle him and smiled up at her as he rubbed and groped her butt and hips. He loved how thick her legs, hips, and butt were. How soft they were to squeeze, how they made her shape stand out more, and how they tempted him every time she walked home. He squeezed and grinned up at her as he watched her start to explore his body. Her small hands went from the sides of his head to his chest, travelling over his plastron and arms until she reached the area right above his shorts. She smiled at him and started to pick at the strings that held them up. He used one hand to cover hers. "Hold on..." He sat up and looked her over as she sat in his lap, "I didn't get a chance to explore you first." He grinned as his words made her blush. "Why do you get to go first?" He smiled down at her and nuzzled into her neck as he whispered "Because I want the control." 

The churring from her chest only turned him on more, the pressure in his groin growing and starting to get a little painful as he ran his hands all over her. His fingers rubbing at her breasts, something he had never touched before, seeming so soft and inviting. He nipped at them through her shirt, before he lifted it over her head, doing the same with her sports bra, letting her chest be exposed. He licked at her nipple, before pulling back and blowing on it, watching as it grew and puckered. He grinned as what he  had seen in porn happened before him, loving his small victory. He looked up to see she had closed her eyes, biting her lip as her breathing became erratic. This view of her tipped him over the edge. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

He wrapped  his lips around her nipple again as he tried to wiggle her shorts off of her getting them down to her knees before he had to lean back, pulling her with him, to pull them all of the way off. He did the same thing with her boy shorts, but took a lot less time. He flipped them to where he was leaning over her and she laid flat down on the cot. He huffed and dragged his tongue over her tummy, loving the sound of her soft moans until his tongue reached her groin. He looked up at her one last time, asking her with his eyes if she was fine with him continuing, even if he didn't think he could stop at this point.

Donna stared down at him as all time seemed to stop. This turtle, the one to be her first, the first guy she told she loved him and meant it, the first guy who could take all of her control away and make her feel even safer than when she had it, the hot headed male who could only turn soft for her. She smiled and nodded as she spread her legs further for him, laying back and letting him have all the control, just like he likes to. He smiled and turned his attention back to her entrance, gently and slowly dragging his tongue across the small, pink area. A shiver of pleasure washed through him when he heard her moan his name. His mind became hazy as he continued his teasing and pleasuring of her soft, wet area.

Leo started to feel very uncomfortable, wondering if his face was showing the embarrassment he had for watching his brother get this female turtle off. Mikey had long since forgotten that he had his brothers around him, leaning closer to the vent, watching closely with growing curiosity.  Don was glancing between Raph and the wall of the vent, blushing as his face was as hot as a bonfire. Leo glanced at his brothers and sighed quietly, deciding they shouldn't watch, but just listen in case. He pushed Mikey up and pulled his bandana down around his eyes "I should've said something earlier, but I feel it's better we just listen in case something happens and not actually look, alright?" Mikey groaned inwardly but shrugged as he leaned against the wall. Don nodded and turned his back from the vent, trying to hide his darkened face. Leo sighed and listened to the situation below.

After feeling her juice squirt onto his tongue and hearing her moan his name loudly at the peak of her orgasm. He smiled and slid back over her to kiss her, gently working out of his shorts on the way back up. She eagerly kissed him back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing his arms and carapace affectionately as she waited for him. He let himself drop down, finally relieving the pain of being pent up before he stuff his face into her neck. He would do this just to make her giggle or because he loved her smell as they took naps, but right now it's to hide his face. He hadn't had sex before and he wasn't sure how he'd react. He really didn't want to embarrass himself. He was shocked to feel her hug him to her, not shying away when he usually does it. He let the head of his member gently rub against her entrance before he started to slowly push in.

Her tightness almost sent him over the edge with that first thrust. He continued until their plastrons rubbed against each other and he was up to the hilt. He leaned up to look at her, hoping she wasn't in too much pain. He looked at her trying to control her breathing as she laid there with her eyes closed and her lips parted just a little. He couldn't help but smirk and press his lips to her as he started to move in and out. She gasped against his mouth and wrapped her legs around him tightly as he started to push in and out of her entrance slowly, making her moan and shiver underneath him. He kept nibbling and kissing on her cheek and started to speed up, soft lewd sounds echoing through out the small room as their moans mixed with the noises. As soon as he found the spot that made her back arch and her walls tighten around him, he didn't let up, making the experience a short one. Soon she was shaking and moaning under him with her second orgasm squirting out around his member as her trembling walls made him follow suit and cum inside her. 

Raphael sighed and laid down on her letting his weight rest on her as he tried to recover. She softly caressed the back of his head as she waited for him to come back to earth. Instead, they both fell asleep, trying to recover the lost energy. 

Leo sighed and looked down at his brother, laying over the female mutant, deciding it was best to get the younger ones back to get to sleep. They were already nodding off so he stood and poked them "Let's go back. He's fine. You two need your sleep" They got up and followed with no protest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well it's obvious she's a mutant like us. But she seems a little more human. Small nose, curvy features of a woman, hair. Like she got those piece of the DNA we didn't get of humans." Don looked at his older brother as he told him his analysis of the previous night's expedition. "And if she's a mutant turtle like us, then I'm sure the other ones are too." Leo stared at Don for a while before sighing "Well...next time we meet them, no fighting... try to engage them in conversation or something...hopefully we can get some info out of them.


	3. Well, lets go meet them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo forces Raphael to take him to the girls' lair. Things get a bit heated

Raphael glared at his older brother and shook his head as he folded his arms and turned away from him. Leo pulled his chair closer to his brother and tried to look him in his eyes as he spoke "Look, if you don't want us or her to get hurt next time we meet up, I need you to take me to their lair." Raphael snapped "What the hell makes you think I know where it is?!" The comment caught Leo off guard as he tilted his head at his brother, "You two have been doing this for almost two months and yet you still don't know where she lives?" Raphael growled "I know, but I don't know how to get in. She this techo genius who has put a lock on all the doors leading in their lair to protect themselves. She doesn't know where this lair is. She has no reason to want to come here just yet."

Leo stared at the red bandana wearing turtle before sighing and standing up. Don sat down in the chair and looked at Raph, "Has she said anything about the Purple Dragon or anything?" Raphael stood and glared down at Don, who leaned back out of the range of his arms "Look! I'm not some fucking hostage you can in-int-..." Don tilted his head "Interrogate?" Raphael yelled "YES THAT!" He stomped away from the lab, entirely too pissed off to even think about eating so he just went to the dojo to punch around the punching bag a little. Mikey walked up to him and leaned on the back of the punching bag so it wouldn't move too much, "Y'know, I was still voting for private ballet lessons..." Raphael shot him a glare made of lava and sent the smaller turtle running for his room. Raphael kept abusing the innocent piece of work out equipment until he had to take a breather and lean against the wall near him. Leo stood behind him, waiting until he was all tuckered out before approaching.

"You say you know where it is?" Raph sighed and rubbed his head, "Yes, but I'm not going to tell you." Leo nodded slowly "How did you find out?" Raph couldn't help but shooting his brother a suspicious look but answered anyway, "She came to the little room bruised and battered, saying she was attacked in the tunnels and I followed her back to make sure she was safe. As soon as she went in the door, I left." Leo looked at the hothead," Did she know you were following her?" Raph shook his head and slid down to sit on the ground, his shell resting against the wall.

He closed his eyes and imagined her sitting in his lap, waving her hands and explaining some mechanical creation of hers before he'd ask for the simpler version of her whole story. He smiled at his image of her small smile of frustration she'd give him before making it easier for him to understand. Leo stood back and watched him, wondering how she got his brother to feel this at ease, how they barely argued now because of her influence on him. He wondered what the hell kind of magic she used on his brother. Leo squatted down in front of Raph, grabbing his attention nonverbally, "We're going to their lair to make peace. I promise. I need to speak with her." Raphael stared at the eldest for a long time, giving the other two turtles to come in followed by the old rat.

Splinter looked at his sons, "Michelangelo tells me about the vigilantes and your relationship with one of them, Raphael." Raph glared at the youngest who only shrugged, "He beat it out of me..."

Raphael sighed and nodded, "Yes, master." Splinter looked at the usually angry turtle and walked closer to him, sensing the calm, responsible demeanor he doesn't usually have. 'This girl must be good for him.' Splinter gently patted his shoulder "I want you to take your brothers to her home and bring her back her. I would love to meet your girlfriend." 

Don's and Leo's jaw dropped to the floor as Raph stared in disbelief at the old rat. Splinter was the one to encourage them to protect their honor and try to fight them each time the girls met up with them. He didn't want his sons' pride to be hurt, but now he was suggesting they meet up? Leo stepped forward and put his hand to the rat's forehead, who swatted him away "What are you doing?" Leo stared at him, "I'm trying to figure out if you have a fever, because that is the LAST thing I'd imagine you'd say about this situation." Splinter hit his eldest on the leg with his cane a little before ambling away, "I would like to meet this girl before the end of the week..." 

The boys stood there for a while before Leo turned to Raphael with a little smirk," Not the way I wanted but hey...we leaving tonight?" Raph glared at them and huffed before heading to the door with a stomp in his step, apparently upset about the whole thing. They all followed closely, knowing he'd leave them if he could, he hated feeling as if he was selling out his girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikela didn't notice the shadows on the walls as she pressed in the code to get in the lair with her toes before using her foot to open the door. She chewed on the piece of pizza in her mouth as she managed to slip into the door with her arms piled high with bags and pizzas.  Leo slipped forward right after her and held the door open to let his other brothers slip in. Raph was the last one to enter as he walked slowly with his head down. They slipped through out the edges of the walls in the shadows, looking around, when they stepped out of the shadows in that hallway, they realized they weren't alone.

Leo gasped and froze when he felt the cold edge of a katana on the side of his neck. Don bit his lip and stood still when he felt the tip of a sai on his own adams apple. Mikey was stopped by someone with his own weapons. They looked down at the three smaller female turtles standing in front of them with the intensity of a thousand suns burning in their glares. 

"There are children here so if you've come looking for a fight, I suggest you either wait til they are taken home, or come back another time." The coldness of Leona's comment made them all shiver to the core. That was when Donna came around the corner with a small blonde human child on her shoulders, giggling loudly. Donna ran around, holding her arms out making silly airplane noises as three more children chased her back into the living room. The three other turtles managed to make their weapons disappear before the males could realize they didn't have them anymore.

Raph stepped in front of Leo and followed the females back into the living room, where they saw the same brunette turtle Raph had been meeting with. 

Donna giggled and bounced around with the little human boy on her shoulders, who was squealing and waving his arms as if he was having the time of his life. Mikela laughed and ran over to help with the piggy back rides. Rosaline smirked and headed over to finish the card game she had going on with the oldest human child they were taking care of. Donna gasped and laughed as the little ones started to dance to the music she had playing. She was always great with the younger kids. She tickled and wrestled with the toddlers, trying to tire them our before taking them home so they won't keep their mother up all night.

Raph stared in shock, but it was a great turn on to him 'She's freaking awesome with kids....Beautiful, great voice, smart...damn...' He shook his head and smiled a little as he walked over to pick her up as she had a toddler in her arms. She blinked at him in complete shock and kissed his cheek, making the toddler squeal out 'Ewww!" She laughed and hopped down to tickle the energetic little thing, who wiggled wildly enough to hurt someone. 

Leona leaned against the wall, watching the male turtles stand staring in complete shock. Leo looked at her "How the hell are you all able to run a frigging baby sitting business?" She shook her head "We're taking care of them after school because their mother doesn't get off of work until about 12 am. Because of that guy," She pointed to Raph, "They've been getting a lot less play time since Donna isn't here to help them with homework as much." She huffed a little and folded her arms. "They live in a bad neighborhood and we didn't want them being in danger, but sadly this is their last night with us. Their mom got a new job so they'll be fine. That's why Donna didn't go to the room" 

Leo looked over to the brunette as she tossed a toddler to his hotheaded brother who laughed and spun the tiny human girl around, making her giggle wildly and beg for him to go faster. Leo was confused beyond belief and was glad he found himself sitting down before he passed out from shock. Mikey and Donatello wasted no time getting in the fun with the young ones, running around and laughing with them. About 30 minutes later, Mikela picked up the two smaller toddlers "Well, it's time to go home!" They all groaned and flopped on their backs, making funny sad faces. Rosaline stood up and grabbed up the biggest little girl and nodded to the oldest to follow her and Mikela, "Come on. We'll come visit you guys, we promise, but your mom will kill us if we don't have you back in the next 20 minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna sat cross legged on the edge of the couch, her eyes closed as she listened to her ipod. The males had been talking to Leona, speaking of peace and of how they wished to be friends since she and Raphael were dating.

Leo nodded "See, this is just us meeting you all. Like a parent meeting their son or daughters potential date" He glanced at Raph who was too busy admiring Donna on the couch, who was wiggling and dancing to her music. Raph grinned and went over to smooch her on her cheek, making her giggle and push him away playfully. He picked her up and walked around the couch and sat down with her in his lap, holding her close as he kissed and nibbled on her neck. Leona smirked as she watched her little sister giggle and flail in his arms "We were planning on coming to see you guys tomorrow, but you seem to come and found us. But, she didn't know where you all lived so, we'd probably have to follow her to the little meet up spot they had" She walked towards the kitchen but was followed closely 

"Then why did you pull weapons on us when we came through the door?" Leo inquired. Mikey tilted his head "And where did you put them?!" Don nodded as he seconded both question. Leona smirked back at them and winked "Well, judging from how you found us, we didn't know if you came to fight or  you were trying to do what we did." They all nodded as of course, it made sense.

"Well...Our master would love to meet you all." Leo smiled as he extended the invitation. Leona smiled and nodded "That sounds great but tonight isn't a good time. Maybe tomorrow." She yawned and stretched " Yes, it's late and we have morning sessions." Leo took the signal and nodded, "Well, we'll see you tomorrow." They walked back in the living room to see the two lovers had disappeared. Leona shook her head and headed to her own room "If I'm right, I suggest you guys go on home. He'll be there when he wakes up..." 

Leo was at a loss until Don explained it to him on their way home. Mikey wasn't listening so he annoyed them until they told him. He gasped "They....then....again?!?" Don nodded and shook his head a little and chuckled "Well if you have sex only once in your life time, I feel horribly sorry for you...just saying" Mikey walked completely dumbfounded until they came home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Splinter nodded to the eldest "Tomorrow, eh? I guess you should get Michelangelo to cook a big meal to accommodate everyone." Leo nodded and stood "Yes, sensei" He left the old rat to his nocturnal business as he went to lay down himself. Dinner....tomorrow...with the frenemies. Something he'd never thought would happen before...Life is indeed full of surprises...

**Author's Note:**

> No hate stuff! Constructive criticism welcome!!!


End file.
